


美人无脑

by shunziqing



Category: Leverage
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>那是一声类似“嗵”或者“咚”的巨大声响，带着古怪的空洞感</p>
            </blockquote>





	美人无脑

  
  
1、  
那是一声类似“嗵”或者“咚”的巨大声响，带着古怪的空洞感，在耳麦里回荡着，听起来怪吓人的。  
  
Hardison从电脑屏幕前抬头，问，“那是什么声音？”  
  
“听上去很痛。”Parker在漆黑的通风管道里皱了皱脸。  
  
“Eliot，你还好吗？”Sophie问道，不知何故，语调里并未透出太多担心。  
  
回答她的是一连串拳头击打人体的声音、几声模糊而陌生的呻吟，也许夹杂着骨头断裂的声音——不过没人愿意承认那个。  
  
2.5秒过后，一切归于平静。  
  
Nate试探性地清了清嗓子，“呃，Eliot？这次是什么？”  
  
赏金猎人摇摇被狠狠磕在桌角的头，感觉有温热的液体顺着脖子缓缓流下。  
  
他丢掉手里软绵绵一团的临时武器，厌恶地撇一下嘴：  
  
“Tinky Winky。”  
  
  
————  
 _（注：Tinky Winky，天线宝宝的主角之一。）_  
  
  
  
  
2、  
“……说真的？”  
  
当晚，Leverage总部。  
  
Hardison忡怔地对着一个血淋淋的后脑勺儿（ &szlig这是他极力想要忽略的），“你用 **天线宝宝** 干掉了两个荷枪实弹的保安？！”  
  
“第一，”Eliot回答，沙哑的嗓音透着十分的不爽，“那是个该死的玩具商店，而芭比在另一排架子上。第二，严格意义上那是两个打手不是保安，而我只把他们打昏——过去很长一段时间，但，耶，我用天线宝宝干掉俩保安。第三，”他喘了口气，“我拿后脑勺对着你不是让你东张西望的Hardison！搞定它！”  
  
他把桌上的蝴蝶贴（butterfly bandage，管他呢我就叫这个了）塞进黑人手里。  
  
“呃，为什么是我？”Hardison皱着脸，“Nate不是对这种是更在行？”  
  
“你看见他今晚喝酒的样子了没？不是我不信任他，我只想把这里的开口贴上，”Eliot指了指后脑，“而不是其他什么地方的。”  
  
Hardison瑟缩了一下，张嘴——  
  
“如果你说Parker的话我就揍你。”  
  
这时Parker抱着一只巨大的邦尼兔欢快地跑过走廊。  
  
Hardison啪地合上嘴。  
  
“OK。”  
  
他不情不愿地弯腰……  
  
“嗷！”“啊！”“哎呦！”  
  
“闭嘴，Hardison！”  
  
“……OK。”  
  
“……”  
  
“说真的，天线宝宝……？”  
  
  
  
3、  
Eliot走了。消失。不见。在一夜之间。  
  
Parker举着一张纸条跑进会议室的时候，Hardison和Nate正在一边看NBA转播一边吃“早饭”。  
（“Sophie不吃早饭，她还在睡美容觉。”Nate说。）  
  
外面是夜幕沉沉。  
  
纸条上只有四个字：私事。勿念。  
  
“一定是因为你把他的脑袋贴成蝴蝶的样子，他才走的！”Parker控诉道。  
  
Hardison无奈地抹脸，“Parker，那东西就 **叫** 蝴蝶贴，我没把他的头贴成蝴蝶的样子！我跟你说，我肯给他治伤就够好心了。要知道，我的手是用来敲键盘的，是键盘上的艺术——”  
  
“Hardison~！能追踪到他么？”Nate打断了他的滔滔大论。  
  
“Well，他没带耳麦，”Hardison切换了电脑界面，“不过，我在他手表里放了GPS。”声音颇有些洋洋得意。  
  
“——呃，它现在停止工作了。最后的发信地点是哈巴罗夫斯克，俄罗斯。”  
  
“他发现了。”Nate说。  
  
“或者死了。”Parker插嘴。  
  
“……”两人无语地看着她。  
  
小偷耸耸肩，“我们要给他报仇么？”  
  
“OK！”Nate猛地转开脸，“我想Eliot能自己解决无论什么问题。让我们来看看咱们的下份工作吧。”  
  
“很好！”Hardison夸张地拍拍手。  
  
“Sophie的表演癖他就解决不了，”Parker面无表情地说，“虽然我很喜欢看她演的戏，但是我知道Eliot不喜欢。当然他可以把她杀死，不过Sophie是家人，家人不应该杀家人。所以他就要继续去看她的恐怖剧，说不定他就是因为这个走的。”  
  
说完转身走开。  
  
  
  
4、  
Eliot不在，世上那些贪心并且黑心的有钱人们却不会因此而停下脚步。  
  
每天都有人不断向他们寻求帮助——一个用以翘起这个金钱世界的‘支点’。  
  
总体来说，整个案子的结局是美好而圆满的，充满了激动的泪水和感谢的话。只不过——  
  
“好？！好个头！”Hardison瞪着眼，声音里有点儿神经质的尖锐，“你是说我被人用枪指着头、Sophie差点被人非礼还是Parker摔断手的部分？！”  
  
“说起来，Parker，没想到你会出这种问题。”Sophie看看金发的小偷。  
  
Parker抱着石膏手臂，笑得兴高采烈，“我忘了Eliot不在外面。”  
  
“Eliot岂止不在 **外面** ！他根本不在这个该死的国家！”Hardison受不了地大喊。  
  
“平时倒不觉得，现在Eliot不在才发现原来他还是挺重要的。”Sophie撩一撩头发，“要是有他在我就不用和那帮臭男人周旋那么久。哦，顺便一提，Hardison，你的美男计使得糟透了。”  
  
“什——？！你说什——？！我告诉你，那女人肯定是拉拉或种族主义者。虽然我平时有点儿宅，但也不许你藐视我钓女人的能力！告诉你，就算是Eliot也未——”  
  
“全都给我闭、嘴！”Nate哐地把酒杯放在桌上，大吼，“我发誓，再让我听到一遍那家伙的名字，我就——”  
  
大家都用期待的眼神看着他，等着下文。  
  
“我就——”  
  
他晃了晃脑袋，拿起酒杯走了。  
  
“可怜的老大，”Parker抱着石膏手臂叹气，“这么早就老年痴呆。”  
  
  
  
5、  
没有Eliot的夜晚最难熬。  
  
Hardison浑身无力，干什么都没劲儿。Nate比平常更快就达到了晕晕乎乎的状态。  
  
只有Sophie高兴，她兴高采烈地向他们展示自己的新衣服——腰围又小了一寸。  
  
Parker没骨头似的趴在桌上，面前是一整盒没怎么动过的外卖披萨。  
  
“好饿~”她哀叫。  
  
“你知道，Parker，”Hardison认为自己应该做个榜样，于是拿起一块披萨，“Eliot把你的胃惯坏了。”他咬了一口，然后做了个鬼脸，把剩下的扔回盒子。  
  
“唉，我想我有点理解Aimee的感觉了。”他闭着眼倒进椅子里。  
  
一片寂静。  
  
等他意识到自己说了什么，猛地睁开眼，Nate和Sophie已经逃之夭夭了，Parker正一脸慈祥地看着他。  
  
Hardison僵硬地转过头，说，“不，Parker，无论你想说什么，别——”  
  
“承认吧，Hardison，你爱上他了。”Parker脸上闪着圣洁的光芒。  
  
“哦天啊……”Hardison啪地一声捂住额头。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
6、  
一个月零七天后，Eliot毫无预警地出现，就如他当初毫无预警地离开一样。  
  
金发依旧狂野。消瘦。眼睛绿得吓人，好像某种野生犬科动物。戾气浓重。  
  
不过嘿，起码他的胳膊腿儿都还全乎——至少看上去如此。  
  
首先吸引Hardison注意的，是地板上一连串血迹。只差那么一点点他就要拿起手边的花瓶做武器了，然后他看见Eliot——坐在会议室的桌子上，正在大嚼汉堡，屏幕上播放的是超级碗的录像。他身穿卷着毛边的旧T恤，头发还滴着水，赤脚，有红色的液体沿着他右边的脚踝滴落在地上，Hardison怀疑那并不是番茄酱。  
  
“呃，dude，你在冒血呢。”他说。  
  
Eliot低头瞥了一眼，“欧，裂开了。”满不在乎地说，他卷起裤腿，露出小腿上一个对穿的枪伤，和伤口上新长出的粉红色嫩肉。  
  
Hardison怪叫一声，皱起脸。  
  
“没事，一会就不流了。”当事人毫不在意地继续大啖垃圾食物。  
  
“……是啊，流光就不流了……”  
  
“怎么回事，”Nate低着头循迹而来，抬头“噢，Eliot回来了，正好，我有话跟你说。”他清清嗓子，“Eliot，是你们自己决定要合伙、成立Leverage，那这儿可不是什麽旅馆之类，想来就来想走就走。”  
  
“嘿，我留纸条了。Aimee都没有这种待遇。”  
  
“——欧，那还真让人欣慰啊。”Hardison插嘴。  
  
“怎么搞得？！”Eliot很不解，“你们是有什么问题啊？”  
  
“你知道的，”Parker晃晃悠悠地走过来，“男人，内心有时也是很脆弱地。”  
  
“闭嘴，Parker！”Hardison和Nate异口同声。  
  
“那我可以吃个派么？”Parker无辜地问。  
  
Eliot从食物堆里挑出一个派给她。  
  
“不！我是说 **派** ，THE Eliot 派！”  
  
Eliot翻个白眼，一瘸一拐地往厨房走。Hardison神经兮兮地跟在后面，叫道，“喂！难道你不先把那个……处理一下？！很恐怖好吗！”  
  
留下Parker得意地微笑。  
  
她转头看Nate，Nate说，“不，Parker。只是，别说话。”  
  
  
  
  
7、  
奶奶说的话总是对的。  
  
虽然Hardison不能句句都遵守，但他心中始终深信不疑：奶奶的话总是对的。  
  
奶奶说：“找对象要务实，不能只看美丽的外表。漂亮的人通常都没有大脑。”不过青春期的时候，Hardison也禁不住幻想，有个肌肤雪白、金发碧眼、长相完美、身材一流的美人相伴。  
  
无论如何，现在这种状况绝不在他的幻想之中。  
  
Hardison看着Eliot背后长眼睛似的躲过袭来的刀子，三拳两脚打发了敌人。金发微微摆动，绿眼睛里精光湛然，他摸了摸鼻子，比了个下流手势。  
  
Hardison早就学乖了，决不会再问出“你是怎么知道”这类的问题。Eliot正是奶奶说的那种人，不是说他没有脑子，只不过基本用不到而已——他的身体通常先一步反应。  
  
他看着Eliot的嘴唇上打斗中形成的破口，大概被他自己的虎牙咬的，不自觉地伸手擦去流下的血迹。  
  
下一秒在他意识到之前，他已经微微低下头，吮上了那个部位。  
  
……  
  
大约有漫长的五秒钟，两人都没有闭眼。Hardison能在那片清澈的松绿中看到自己的倒影和猛然收缩的瞳孔。然后他开始琢磨，还有多久自己会收到一记重拳，希望能比躺在地上的那帮家伙好一点儿。  
  
余光中，Eliot抬起一只手，他几乎是瑟缩着闭起眼睛。  
  
结果那只手重重地勾住他的后脖颈，把他拉向前，进入一个湿润、狂野、简直见他妈鬼 **棒** 的吻里。  
  
他圈住Eliot的腰，摩挲着那线条完美的肌肉，把奶奶的话完全抛在脑后。说实在的，有这样的“美人”——  
  
Eliot闭着眼轻轻撕咬他的下唇，一拳向后挥出，把刚从地上爬起来的偷袭者又一次打昏过去。  
  
——也不错不是么？  
  
直到，“……你们在干什么……”Parker的阴阴的声音沿着耳麦传来。  
  
“噢~！”  
  
“哎呦！”  
  
两个人磕磕碰碰地分开。  
  
上车前，Eliot下战书似的恶狠狠地说，“Hardison，你等着，这事儿不算完！”  
  
Hardison低头偷笑。  
  
无论如何，奶奶还说过：  
  
“相信你的心。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
———————  
完

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2009年2月25日。


End file.
